Je suis là pour toi
by Cybelia
Summary: Yaoi. Fic one-shot avec mes deux persos préférés Shigure et Yuki. Se déroule tout de suite après la fin de l'anime.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de "Fruits Basket" ne m'appartiennent pas. Même si j'aurais rien contre un petit Shigure ou un Yuki…  
**Auteur :** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr -   
**Genre :** Yaoi (ou Slash, comme vous préférez).  
**Note de l'auteur :** Je viens juste de regarder tous les épisodes du manga en DVD et j'avais envie d'écrire une fic one-shot sur mes deux persos préférés, Yuki et Shigure. Donc, la voilà ! 

**Je suis là pour toi…**

J'ai osé… J'ai osé porter la main sur lui… Je me suis rebellé contre Akito pour la défendre… Il lui faisait du mal et j'ai réagi pour l'aider… Un réflexe… Pourtant… Je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais à moi… Son cœur appartient à un autre, je l'ai compris lorsqu'il s'est transformé en cette chose hideuse et qu'elle est allée vers lui… Tohru… Je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments pour toi me gâcher la vie… Je dois te laisser vivre ta vie avec Kyo… Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre…

----

Je m'inquiète pour Yuki. Il est là, derrière cette fenêtre, à regarder dehors, depuis des heures… Que s'est-il passé ? Lorsque nous sommes rentrés du manoir Soma, il avait l'air en pleine forme, il a même défié Kyo en combat singulier… Et, depuis ce matin, il reste là, sans rien dire… J'aimerais tant l'aider, mais je sais qu'il ne veut pas de mon soutien… Je suppose qu'il a comprit ce qu'il se passait entre Tohru et Kyo. Je ne vois que ça qui pourrait le bouleverser à ce point…

----

Je sens le regard de Shigure dans mon dos. Je sais qu'il voudrait m'aider, mais il ne peut rien pour moi… Il faut que je me résigne, comme l'a fait Kagura… Elle a compris que Kyo ne serait jamais à elle et elle l'a admis… Mais, je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'elle… J'ai du mal à admettre que Tohru soit à lui… J'ai du mal à admettre que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec elle… Ca fait si mal…

----

Yuki, mon cher Yuki… Depuis le jour où tu es arrivé dans cette maison, ma vie a changé… Pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi à te sortir de ta déprime… Il a fallu que Tohru arrive pour que tu recommences à sourire… Je ne l'en remercierait jamais assez… Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est comme si elle n'était jamais apparue dans nos vies… Tu sembles si triste…

----

Shigure… Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Tu m'as offert de m'héberger à une époque où rester au manoir devenait un véritable supplice pour moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi… Malgré ton attitude joviale, tes plaisanteries et ton air de dragueur impénitent, tu es quelqu'un d'admirable… Tu attends quelque chose de moi, je le sais, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te l'offrir pour le moment… Arrête de me regarder, je t'en supplie… Je ne pourrais pas retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et je ne veux pas que tu me voies pleurer…

----

Tu pleures ? Tu souffres donc tant que ça… Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais autant… Mais, comment puis-je être jaloux de cette chère Tohru… Elle n'a apporté que le bonheur autour d'elle et, si elle te fait du mal aujourd'hui, elle n'en a pas conscience…

----

Je n'en peux plus… Il faut que je sorte d'ici… Shigure… Je ne supporte pas que tu me voies dans cet état…

----

Yuki sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Shigure qui était assis dans un coin, un livre sur les genoux. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis quitta la maison et se mit à errer sans but. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait devant le manoir de la famille Soma et ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse. Il aperçut Momiji et Hatori qui venaient dans sa direction, mais n'avait aucune envie de leur parler. Il repartit donc en sens inverse, d'abord tranquillement, puis il se mit à courir. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir le passé et ne plus jamais revoir un membre du clan. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il se trouvait devant l'entrée d'un jardin public et y entra. Il s'assit sur le premier banc venu, la tête dans les mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Shigure était inquiet. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Yuki avait quitté la maison et une violente averse venait de débuter. Lorsque le téléphone sonna, il décrocha rapidement, le cœur battant, mais ce n'était que Tohru et Kyo qui l'appelaient pour lui dire qu'ils allaient attendre la fin de l'averse pour rentrer. Après avoir raccroché, Shigure jeta un coup d'œil dehors et se décida. Il alla mettre un costume de ville, puis sortit, armé de son parapluie. D'instinct, ses pas le menèrent au manoir, mais il sut que Yuki n'y serait jamais allé seul, pas dans l'état d'esprit où il se trouvait. Soupirant, Shigure fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il passait devant l'entrée d'un jardin, un éclat argenté accrocha son regard. Il tourna la tête et le vit, assis sur un banc, les épaules voûtées, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'approcha doucement, hésitant.

Yuki leva la tête en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était venu le chercher.  
- Shigure, laisse-moi… S'il te plait…  
- Non. Tu vas attraper du mal. Rentre avec moi à la maison.  
- Je ne peux pas…  
Shigure se planta en face de lui, l'abritant de son parapluie. Yuki se leva pour s'enfuir, mais il se retrouva bloqué entre le corps de l'autre homme et le banc.  
- Laisse-moi partir… Demanda t'il d'une voix éteinte.  
Il n'avait même plus la force de se rebeller.  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire. Je sais ce qui t'arrive, mais tu ne dois pas renoncer à vivre parce que tu l'as perdue. Il y a des milliers d'autres filles qui aimeraient être avec toi.  
- Oui, mais il y a aussi une malédiction qui m'empêchera toujours de vivre une histoire normale avec l'une d'entre elles. Seule Tohru m'accepte telle que je suis. Mais, Kyo et elle sont faits pour être ensemble, c'est leur destin…  
- Je sais. Laisse-moi t'aider…  
Shigure prit le menton du jeune homme dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut bouleversé par la douleur et le chagrin qu'il lut dans le regard violet de Yuki.  
- Tu ne dois pas laisser tes sentiments pour Tohru t'empêcher de vivre. Tu sais très bien que tout fini toujours par s'arranger.  
Yuki soupira.  
- Tu as peut-être raison…  
- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! Lança Shigure d'un air joyeux. Allez, il faut que tu rentres te changer ou tu vas attraper froid.  
Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Yuki se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Shigure le serra contre lui, tentant de son mieux de le consoler, essayant de faire taire ses propres sentiments. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yuki s'écarta et s'essuya les joues, rougissant.  
- Excuse-moi… Je t'ai tout mouillé…  
- Pas grave ! On y va ?  
- Oui.

----

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à le convaincre de rentrer avec moi ! Je ne pensais pas que mes paroles pouvaient avoir un tel impact sur Yuki… J'espère qu'il ne va pas attraper froid… Je devrais peut-être aller voir s'il va bien… Il est monté directement dans sa chambre lorsque l'on est rentrés, il y a trois heures, et il n'en est toujours pas sorti… Non, je ne peux pas le déranger, il doit s'être couché… Pauvre Yuki… Heureusement, Tohru ne se doute de rien. Je suis sûr qu'il serait encore plus malheureux s'il la savait s'inquiète pour lui… Que dois-je faire ? Il faudrait que je m'assure qu'il n'est pas malade, mais…

----

Ce que Shigure m'a dit était tellement gentil… Il est toujours là pour moi, et moi, je le rejette… Il doit souffrir par ma faute… Je sais ce qu'il ressens pour moi, mais moi, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Oui, c'est sûr… Il est un peu le grand frère que je n'ai pas eu… Bon, je sais que j'ai un frère, mais je n'en aurais pas, ce serait presque pareil… Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à penser à Ayame maintenant ? Peut-être à cause de ce qui est arrivé entre eux… Shigure… Je devrais aller le remercier d'être venu me chercher, mais j'ai peur de croiser Tohru ou Kyo dans le couloir… Avec le Chat, je n'aurais aucun mal à cacher mes sentiments, mais pas avec Tohru… Il faut pourtant que j'aille le voir… Je dois lui parler… Mais…

----

Shigure hésita quelques instants devant la porte de la chambre de Yuki. Avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme parut lui aussi surpris de le voir là, mais l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la main. Shigure s'assit au bord du futon, soudain mal à l'aise.  
- Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas pris froid ?  
- Non. Shigure… Merci.  
- Mais, de rien, répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire. Je suis content que tu ailles bien.  
- Je… je pense que je vais partir quelques temps…  
Le cœur de Shigure se serra.  
- Où vas-tu aller ?  
- J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de quitter la famille Soma…  
- Tu comptes partir longtemps ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore… Le temps que je puisse supporter de voir Tohru et Kyo ensemble.  
- Tu vas me manquer…  
- Je sais… Je… J'aimerais te demander une faveur… murmura le jeune homme en rougissant.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je… J'aimerais que tu dormes avec moi cette nuit…  
Shigure ne sut quoi répondre tant cette requête répondait aux attentes de son cœur. Mais, Yuki interpréta mal ce silence et soupira :  
- Excuse-moi, je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Oublie ce que je viens de dire, s'il te plait.  
- Non ! Objecta Shigure en se levant d'un bond.  
Yuki leva les yeux vers lui, étonné.  
- Ce serait un honneur de dormir avec toi cette nuit.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire timide, surpris que son aîné accède à sa demande. Il s'approcha timidement et, lorsque Shigure lui ouvrit les bras, il s'y blottit doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis ils se séparèrent.  
- Je vais mettre mon pyjama et je reviens.  
- D'accord.

----

Yuki était allongé dans son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se demandait si Shigure allait revenir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer. Le jeune homme reconnut le pas de son aîné qui s'approcha doucement du lit. Puis, Shigure s'allongea à son tour et Yuki vint se blottir dans ses bras, le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule.  
- Bonne nuit, Shigure.  
- Bonne nuit, Yuki.  
Alors que le jeune homme sombrait dans les méandres du sommeil, une voix douce parvint à son oreille.  
- Je t'aime.  
Et il sourit.

**FIN**  



End file.
